


Elmer's a sucker

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, How many coffee shop aus can i make, Lawyer Spot Conlon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Jack broke his and Spot's coffee maker so Spot goes to a cafe.





	Elmer's a sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Jejejdjdjd i made three different drafts for this yall bdjshshdhdbdhdhdjdj also i made this while watching legally blonde musical

Spot was beyond pissed. Jack had broken the coffee maker to their apartment when Spot needed to use if the most. He was looking at a case to see how he could help his client and he'd been working since this afternoon. 

He forgot to check the time before he left, but he assumed it was around eight. Not too late, so some coffee shop should be open. 

He wandered around a few minutes more, finding one that looked fairly empty except for what looked like a couple of college students. 

He went in and saw two people working. One was a younger looking female while the other had his back faced to him, fixing a drink.

“Hi. Welcome to Cafe Moon! What can we get ya?” She gave him a tired smile. 

He glanced up at the menu before looking at her with a soft smile, “Can you get me something that's not too strong?” 

“Sure thing!” She chirped, charging him before he headed to a booth, starting his work process back up. 

His leg was shaking as he read the case silently to himself, his lips moving with the words. 

“Here's your coffee.” Said a cheery voice. It wasn't the girl. 

Spot looked up and they ended up not managing to look away. They were studying each other carefully. 

Now was not the time for Spot's hopelessly romantic antics. 

Spot could tell they were about the same age. The other had a button nose and bags under his eyes and three moles near his nose and his cheeks turned a little red. 

“Uh… you're… coffee.” The worker mumbled. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry..” Spot said apologetically. 

The two returned to their jobs, the taller to his station and Spot to his case. They'd occasionally glance to each other, instantly turning away if the other saw them or turned in their general direction. 

This last a while before there was a light tap. 

Spot glances up to meet the other's gaze and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi. I'm gonna close up. Want a walk home?”

Spot looked around, seeing the cafe was now empty and stood quickly. “I'm really sorry and I'd like that a lot thanks.” Spot gathered his things and followed the other out the door. 

He heard the other guy lock the door then they started heading towards Spot's house. 

“So what got you so busy?” The other asked, big smile spread across his face. 

“Oh. I'm a lawyer.” Spot shrugged. “What about you? Working your way through college?”

He heard the other scoff. “I dropped out when I was nineteen. Hated it there. Then again being twenty seven and working two jobs in a grocery store and cafe isn't much better.” 

The other suddenly gasped. “You don't know my name!” He said, facing Spot. “I'm Elmer.”

“Spot.” 

“Is that a nickname?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well, Spot, what has you out on a January night working on a case in a small ugly cafe like that?”

“My brother broke the coffee maker.” Spot simply stating, rolling his eyes at the memory. 

Elmer chuckled, “How old's he?” 

“You'll make fun of me.” Spot could practically hear the teasing. 

“Doubt I will.” 

“Twenty seven.” 

Elmer hummed. “My oldest brother is thirty two and he got kicked out of Wal-Mart for running around screeching.” 

Spot let a small laugh leave him. 

They went back and forth, talking about stupid things their siblings did, from breaking a coffee machine to leaving their kids in a gas station. 

Spot laughed, “Were they mad?”

“More scared cause when she got there they were crying pretty hard.” 

Spot snorted before stopping. “Well, thanks. This was nice.”

“Sound like I just brought you home after our first date.” Elmer teased.

Spot blushed, blurting out, “Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that.”

Elmer felt his cheeks go red, “Oh.” He held his hand out. 

Spot gave Elmer his phone, the other typing his number in and shooting himself a message. “I gotta go, but text me.” He said, winking. 

Spot waved him goodbye before entering the building. He looked at his phone, feeling it vibrate once he was on the elevator. 

Elmers a sucker: hows saturday?


End file.
